The present invention generally relates to a high-voltage fuse box and more particularly, to a high-voltage fuse box designed for use at a voltage of 120 V or the like and suitable for use in an electric car, etc., which is provided between a main battery and various electrical devices in the electric car.
Generally, in motor vehicles, the power source has a voltage of 12 V and fuses, fusible links, etc. are designed for use at a voltage of 32 V or less. Meanwhile, materials and sizes of a casing such as a fuse box and a cover are also designed on the basis of heat value obtained at a voltage of 12 V.
However, in an electric car, such a problem arises that since a power source has a voltage of, for example, 120 V, a low-voltage fuse box for a general motor vehicle cannot be used for the electric car as it is.